


when i was giggling and dizzy, flirting like a 12 year old girl by zvi (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bars and Pubs, F/F, Flirting, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: She bumps her and strokes her hair. It's yellow and sweaty and feels good sliding between Parker's fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i was giggling and dizzy, flirting like a 12 year old girl by zvi (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when i was giggling and dizzy, flirting like a 12 year old girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64894) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



  
**Download:**  
[ MP3](https://app.box.com/s/d46z1zv0syf6gmz1o25imx2ftfvcohls)

Streaming:   


If the streaming above doesn't work, you can stream it at my box.com account by clicking on the mp3 file above.

Text: [when i was giggling and dizzy, flirting like a 12 year old girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2712524)  
Author: zvi  
Duration: 2 min  
Size: 2.1 MB 


End file.
